


Let me in

by robronfan18



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Based on recent spoilersRobert has hit rock bottom hes lost his son his family have turned their backs on him and now Aaron seems to have moved on depressed he shuts himself inside his room at the BNB can he be lured out before he does something stupid





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to let you know the character death is not Robert don't worry I'm not killing him

 

Aaron opens his eyes to find Robert standing by the door

Aaron:Robert I..

Robert:forget it its okay

Robert sniff tears threatening to fall before turning to Alex

Robert:you've got a good one there just don't screw it up like I did

Aaron:Robert wait

Blocking Aarons voice out Robert walks out of the cafe and heads to the BNB

Alex:so your not over him then

Aaron:Alex im sorry

Alex:its fine I just wished you hadn't texted me

Aaron:wait what

Alex:you texted me to come round

Aaron:no I didn't

Alex:well if you didn't then who did

Aaron thinks for a moment before sighing in realisation

Aaron:liv

Alex:ah

Aaron:im gonna kill her

Alex:don't go to hard on her maybe just ground her and think of another passcode for your phone

Aaron:yeah you have a point there thanks

Alex:no problem

He goes to walk out but stops and turns to Aaron

Alex:Aaron

Aaron:yeah

Alex:it might be a good idea if you talk to Robert I don't know if you noticed but he looked really run down

Aaron:yeah ill speak to him

Alex nods before leaving

At the mill

Liv waits on the sofa excitedly for Aaron and Alex to come in but is disappointed to see Aaron walk in by himself

Liv:what's happened

Aaron looks at her breathing deeply to keep his anger in check

Liv:Aaron?

Aaron:get upstairs your grounded

Liv:what why Aaron what's happened?

Aaron:I told you I wasn't ready to date

She try's to look confused

Liv:I know

Aaron:so why did you text Alex on my phone

Liv:what I didn't

Aaron:really because I didn't text him

She looks guilty as she realises she cant lie herself out of this one

Liv:I just wanted you to see you could do better then Robert

Aaron:that's not your decision to make liv

Liv:well its not like anyone got hurt

Aaron:really why don't you go tell Robert that

Liv:what

Aaron:he saw me and Alex kissing he looked like he was about to cry

Liv:wait if you don't want to date yet why were you kissing Alex

Aaron:why you gonna text him back saying I made a mistake

Liv:no I was just..

Aaron:I was trying to show that I was over Robert but look how that turned out

Liv:well maybe if you talked to Robert...

Aaron:because you know him so well don't you

Liv:Aaron im sorry

Aaron:you really think hes gonna talk to me after what he saw

Liv:Aaron im so sorry

Aaron:I don't care just get upstairs so I don't have to deal with you

Liv goes to head upstairs but Aaron stops her

Aaron:one more foot out of line liv and you'll be on the first plane back to Dublin do you understand me

She nods close to tears before running upstairs as Aaron follows behind and walks Into his bedroom.

Once in there he heads to his bedside table and pulls a draw open before taking a picture out of him and Robert in bed when they went to wales he sighs and closes the draw he smiles tearfully at Roberts tired happy face

Aaron:who am I kidding ill never be over you i love you to much

He kisses the picture and holds it to his heart

Aaron:ill get you back sweetheart don't you worry ill make you smile again

But he would have to work hard because unbeknown to him at the BNB Robert was locking himself in and shutting himself out  from the world.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aaron wakes up to the smell of bacon being cooked he heads down stairs to find liv serving up two bacon sarnies she spots him and smiles before picking up the plates and placing them on the table

Liv:I made bacon sarnies

Aaron:I can see that

Liv:arnt you gonna sit down

Aaron:don't see why I should

Liv looks hurt but gives him a small smile

Liv:I know what I did was wrong and I've hurt Robert by doing it but I just want you to be happy and I thought Alex could make you happy

Aaron looks at her for a minute before sitting down and tucking into his breakfast

At the BNB

Diane:I still cant believe you gave Robert a room after what hes done

Eric:why hes a paying customer and to be honest the whites had it coming a pack of evil vultures

Diane:their his sons family

Eric:that doesn't change what they really  are

Doug:hate to say it but he does have a point those whites have had it coming since the day they set foot in this village

Diane storms of  with a huff as Robert watches her from the window he sighs before walking over to his suitcase and opening it.

 He searches through his clothes before pulling out the blade he'd hidden and gives it a thoughtful look the pressure of the hurt building up in his mind As he  pulls up his sleeve to reaveal older scars he then drags the blade across his arm the pressure stopping as a tear falls down his cheek he jumps when there's a knock at the door.

Aaron:Robert its me

Robert pulls his sleeve down as he heads towards the door

Aaron:rob I know your in there I can hear you just open the door yeah

Robert:go away

Aaron:Robert I need to talk to you open the door

To block Aaron out he heads to the bathroom and shuts the door

Outside of Roberts room Aaron stands by the door

Aaron :Robert come on mate I just want to talk

He sighs his head resting against door

Aaron:alright mate ill leave you for now but your gonna have to come out sooner or later

He sighs looking at the door sadly before walking away

At the mill

Gabby:I told you it was a bad idea

Liv:yeah well I wasn't thinking was I . I just wanted Aaron to be happy again

Gabby:so where is he now

Liv:hes gone to talk to Robert

The door slams shut as Aaron walks in

Liv:any luck

Aaron:no he wont let me in

Gabby:he probably needs time I mean hes lost a lot

Liv:maybe I could talk to him

Aaron looks at her with an are you serious look

Aaron:no offence liv but your the last person he,ll want talking to him.

Later at night Back at the BNB

Robert is sitting on the bed twisting his wedding ring on his finger before pulling it off and attaching it to a necklace beside him he sniffs tears falling down his face as he picks the necklace up and looks at the two rings on it before placing it around his neck and picking up a photo of him and Aaron

Robert:I wish it didn't have to be this way Aaron I wish I could tell you what really happened that night but its to late now your happy and I wont destroy that

He kisses the photo before lying down and drifting to sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day   
  
Aaron sighs as he is yet again met with robert's voice mail   
  
Aaron:Robert please I just want to know if your okay call me back yeah  
  
He puts his phone as chas hands him a pint  
  
Chas:I dont know why your bothering with him love  
  
Aaron:seriously?  
  
Chas:what he's a waste of space he's never been right for you  
  
Aaron:he's locked himself in his room mum he hasn't come out in two days so maybe you could stop acting like a hypocrite and act like a decent human being   
  
He gets up and storms out before Chas can say anything else  
  
Debbie:he has point you know. you and paddy are both acting like hypocrites   
  
Chas:he's my son Debbie   
  
Debbie:Yeah and he has a mind of his own so stop trying to control him because you'll be the one that's get shut out  
  
Over at the BNB   
  
Diane knocks on Roberts door  
  
Diane:breakfast is downstairs   
  
Robert curls under the blankets trying to block out her voice  
  
Diane:come on robert you've been In there for two days you can't wallow in your own self pity it's gonna make you ill  
  
She sighs   
  
Diane:you have to eat pet come on I'll make your favourite a full English   
  
Robert walks towards the door contemplating opening it before hearing livs voice   
  
Liv:robert open the door   
  
Diane:liv your not helping pet  
  
Gabby:Gran just let her try  
  
Liv:robert come on this is stupid just open the door I wanna help  
  
Robert:go away liv   
  
Liv:no not until I know your okay   
  
Robert:I'm fine just leave me alone all of you   
  
Liv:your not fine just open the fuck..  
  
Gabby:liv let's just go we,re gonna be late for school  
  
He stands by the door as the voices disappear down the hall and then turns to his bedside cabinet where a box of diazepam sits he looks at it with a thoughtful expression .  
  
  
At keepers cottage   
  
Vic is cleaning Roberts old room when she finds a black book on top of the shelf curious she picks it up and takes a look inside and her heart stops  
  
Vic:oh god no.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Adam:Vic I'm home   
  
Vic walks downstairs clutching the book to her chest tears falling down her face   
  
Adam:babe what's happened   
  
Vic:I didn't know  
  
Adam:didn't know what?  
  
He sees the book in her shaking arms  
  
Adam:what's that?  
  
Vic:I found it in Roberts room I think it's his diary  
  
Adam:Vic why are you crying   
  
Vic:I took that sick bitch in I tried to get Robert involved with the baby and all along   
  
Adam:Vic your not making sense what happened   
  
Vic:Rebecca..  
  
Sobs catch in her throat  
  
Adam:Rebecca what  
  
Vic starts to shake as her sobs become hysterical   
  
Adam:vic what did Rebecca do  
  
Vic:she raped him adam Rebecca raped Robert   
  
She hands him the diary and he takes it with trembling hands and looks inside  
  
_March 17th_  
 _I thought Rebecca was my friend but she wouldn't stop after I said no she just kept saying that it was meant to be and that there was no escaping the inevitable I tried pushing her off but her grip was to strong I pretended didn't remember anything this morning pretended I couldn't remember the pain of my wrists being gripped or the shame of being touched by someone I didn't want._  
  
_she said I used her and you know what she was right this all my fault I cheated on the man I love I might as well be dead_ .  
  
Adam grips the book in anger as he wipes his tears away  
  
Adam:I've gotta find Aaron   
  
He rushes out followed by Vic  
  
At the mill  
  
Aaron is trying to ring Robert when someone hammers at his door   
  
Adam:Aaron it's me mate you've gotta let me in  
  
Aaron rushes to the door and let's an out of breath Adam and Vic in   
  
Aaron:what's happened   
  
Adam:it's Robert mate I'm so sorry   
  
Aaron:wait what are you talking about   
  
Adam hands him the diary and Aaron takes it with trembling hands and starts to read as tears build up in his eyes he gasps on a sob and rushes out heading towards the BNB.  
  
Meanwhile at the BNB   
  
Robert sits on the carpet with the now empty diaspam box next to him with a bottle of water drowsly he picks up his wedding photo and smiles at Aaron's face  
  
Robert:goodbye my sweet husband   
  
He kisses the photo before passing out on the ground   
  
Outside of his room Aaron rushes to the door banging on it  
  
Diane:Aaron what the hell are you doing  
  
He ignores her and calls Roberts name  
  
Aaron:robert open the door I know what she did to you now open the door or I'll kick it down  
  
When Robert dosent awnser both Aaron and Adam charge at the door knocking it of it's hinges and letting them inside to find Roberts unconscious body  
  
Aaron:ROBERT!!  
  
He screams as he rushes to hold him  
  
Aaron:robert wake up babe it's me its Aaron   
  
He spots the diasapam and turns to vic whos been held by a shocked Diane and Adam  
  
Aaron:call an ambulance quickly   
  
He turns his back and looks at Robert   
  
Aaron:come on baby just wake up for me open your eyes please just open your beautiful eyes and look at me come on sweetheart   
  
Adam:ambulance is on its way  
  
Aaron:you hear that Rob the ambulance is coming your gonna be okay I promise   
  
He kisses him on the forehead as he holds him close to his chest.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

The hospital doors burst open as Robert is pushed through on a stretcher with a tearful Aaron following Alex notices and runs over

Alex:what happened

Paramedic:robert sugden aged 31 he's taken a full box of diazepam and some water

Alex:right robert can you hear me

They head towards the double doors above it says no non medical personal allowed

Alex:Aaron your gonna have to wait here

Aaron:but what if he needs me

Alex:Aaron please he's in good hands I promise

Aaron nods and places a kiss on Roberts forehead before speaking to him softly

Aaron:I'll be right here waiting for you sweetheart you just hang in there okay

He heads to sit down as Alex follows the paramedic

Aaron:god please don't let him die please let him be okay

In the village

Adam gets in his car with Vic as Chas comes up to the window

Chas:where are you two of

Adam:Roberts in hospital

Chas:why what's happened

Adam:he's tried to kill himself

Chas looks stunned before jumping in

Vic:what are you doing

Chas:I'm coming with you what does it look like

Vic:you don't give two shits about Robert

Chas:just drive

Adam starts the car and they speed off

Meanwhile at the hospital Aaron nervously waits for news as Alex walks over he nervously stands up

Aaron:is he ...

Alex:he's gonna be fine luckily you found him before the diazepam could do anymore damage but he is extremely malnourished so it will take a while for him to wake up

Aaron:malnourished how can he be..

Alex:it appears he hasn't be eating properly

Tears start fill Aaron's eyes as he remembers Robert becoming thinner and thinner

Alex:Aaron this is going to be hard question but..

Aaron:what is it

alex:does Robert have a history of self harm

Aaron:no why

Alex:there is some cuts on his arm that are clearly self inflicted some of them look like they were made months ago

Aaron gasps on a sob as Chas,Vic and Adam rush in

Adam:is he alright what's happened

Aaron:he's gonna be fine

Vic let's out a sigh of relief however her relief quickly turns to worry when she sees Aaron's face

Vic:there's something else isn't there

Aaron brakes down in hysterical tears and Adam goes to hold him while Vic turns to Alex

Vic:what is it what's wrong with him

Alex:there's cuts on his arm they are clearly self inflicted and he hasn't been eating properly

Vic:what no ... Robert wouldn't do that not after ..

Aaron:that dosent matter

Vic:what

Aaron:it dosent matter what happened in the past when your in that frame of mind when you feel that low all you want is something to stop the pressure the overwhelming feeling of hurt or sadness or even heartbreak in that moment all you want is something that can make it all stop

Adam:come on mate let's get you sat down

He gently leads Aaron to a chair as Chas comes over to him

Chas:I'll get you a coffee love

She kisses him on the forehead and heads towards the drinks machine

Aaron:does she know

Adam:no wasn't our place to tell her

Alex places a kind hand on Vics shoulder

Alex:he should be allowed visitors soon I'll come back shortly

She gives him a small smile

Vic:thank you

Alex nods and walks away leaving them in silence.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam snaps and Chas learns the truth

Adam:Aaron  
  
Aaron snaps out of his daze  
  
Aaron:sorry what were you saying  
  
Adam:Roberts allowed visitors now if you wanna go in  
  
Aaron instantly rises looking towards Vic  
  
Vic:you go in first I'll come in a bit  
  
Aaron nods before walking towards the room where Robert is and opens the door quietly walking in  
  
Aaron:I'm here rob  
  
He walks over to Roberts bedside and sits down grabbing Roberts hand  
  
Aaron:I'm here babe I'm gonna help you through this I promise  
  
He presses a kiss to Roberts hand and holds it tightly meanwhile outside Vic and Adam our slowly losing their patience with Chas as she spouts hateful comments about Robert  
  
Chas:absolutely disgusting after everything that's Aaron's been through Robert does this to get attention  
  
Adam:that's enough Chas you don't know what was going through Roberts head  
  
Chas:I know that he is a selfish good for nothing waste of space that's never been good enough for my son  
  
Adam:those are big words coming from the woman that left her son with a rapist  
  
Chas is stunned into silence  
  
Adam:what's the matter Chas cat got your tongue  
  
Vic:Adam calm down  
  
Adam:no Vic she needs to get of her high horse Aaron tried to kill himself to do you think he was doing that for attention Chas  
  
Chas:no Aaron wouldn't do that  
  
Adam:exactly so why is Robert different you don't know what was going through his head what he had to deal with  
  
Vic:Adam please you need to calm down  
  
Adam:do you wanna know what Roberts been through  
  
Vic:Adam don't  
  
Adam:he was raped Chas  
  
Chas's face becomes shocked  
  
Adam:that prissy spoiled bitch raped him and now she's run of with his kid she's probably tanning herself somewhere whilst Robert is lying in a hospital bed  
  
Adam grabs roberts diary from Vics bag shoving it at Chas  
  
Adam:still think he's after attention why don't you read that  
  
Liv:Is that true  
  
They all turn to liv who stood with gabby and Diane  
  
Vic:oh god liv  
  
Liv:Rebecca raped him?  
  



End file.
